


Scandal: Boy Who Lived Kisses Death Eater in Diagon Alley!

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: This was not how Harry expected to come out, not at all. But he could never say no to Malfoy.





	Scandal: Boy Who Lived Kisses Death Eater in Diagon Alley!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: You Have Got To See This  
> Word count: 237  
> Thank you for my wonderful beta for bearing with me and helping me figure out the best version of this!

This is ridiculous - Harry should be used to the press following him around; it’s not like he’s _ashamed_. He should head out there, glare at them all, tell them that yes, he broke up with Ginny, no he will not tell them why and yes, he’s indeed bisexual, but that has _nothing_ to do with it. Instead he sits trapped at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the nearest Apparition spot too far away, the Floo closed because of ‘ _repair work_ ’.

“You need to see this!” Ron growls, breaking the constant murmuring on what product they should throw at them.

Harry didn't expect Malfoy, wrestling through the crowd, only recognisable by the hair. Without thinking, Harry opens the door for him. Malfoy smirks, as if he knew Harry would let him in. Git.

The press is too loud; he can’t hear much except the words _congratulations, splendid opportunity_ and _statement_. It doesn’t matter - Harry is caught on Malfoy’s smile, bright and charming. He braced himself for mocking, something snide - not _this_.

“Potter are you _listening_? You could _actually help_ the LGBTQ community; the situation is _disgustingly_ abysmal and archaic.” Malfoy looks expectant, something challenging and mischievous in the way he looks at him. Harry glances up at the press, at the people demanding a statement, an apology, a justification.

Determined, he grabs Malfoy by the shoulders, pulls him in and kisses him, surrounded by cameras and reporters.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/186426676598/scandal-boy-who-lived-kisses-death-eater-in)


End file.
